


you're a mess

by xynzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynzel/pseuds/xynzel
Summary: Xehanort was finally defeated and everyone is celebrating.Everyone except Sora.





	you're a mess

         It’s been a few days since Xehanort breathed his last breath. The whole Disney Castle was celebrating, but the main event was settled for tonight. Everyone was partying pretty hard.

         Everyone but Sora.

         The brown-haired boy sure was happy that the world was rid of the great threat the old Keyblade Master was, but he couldn’t bring himself to join the party. He wondered what would come next. Would he and his friends be lucky enough to live peaceful lives or would new danger appear as soon as he would start celebrating?

         Still hesitating, he sat on a chair right next to a bowl of punch. And since it was pretty awkward to just sit there and watch everyone having fun, he decided to at least grab a cup of the punch.

         Sora thought the bittersweet drink might help him relax and change the flow of his thoughts.

         Well, he wasn’t wrong.

         Whoever added the alcohol to the punch tangled Sora’s thoughts even more than they already were, but after a few more cups, they temporarily vanished.

         Sora didn’t feel good at all though. He might have forgotten about his worries, but what replaced them was maybe even worse.

         As he was watching his friends dancing and having fun, his eyes stopped at one specific person.

         He knew he shouldn’t stare at him like that, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop even when the blonde noticed Sora’s blue eyes watching him.

         But then, he said something to the others and started making his way through the crowd right in the direction where Sora was sitting.

         That made his cheeks turn red and finally look away.

         „Hey, everything okay?“

         The blonde had to put his hand on Sora’s shoulder to get a response.

         „Uhhh, I don’t, _hic_ , know.“

         „Sora, just what the hell did you drink?“ Roxas took the cup Sora was still holding and sniffed at the small amount of liquor that was left.

         „Ew, where did you get alcohol?!“

         Sora turned to the blonde once again. He didn’t like the worried face.

         „I just, _hic_ , took what was already here.“

         Roxas sighed and put Sora’s arm around his neck. „We need to get you out of here.“

         Sora couldn’t help but blush. He was so lost in the presence of Roxas that he didn’t even notice that they reached Sora’s room.

         Roxas helped Sora lie down and covered him with his blanket.

         „You should sleep,“ Roxas said, turning away with an intention to leave.

         Something stopped him though.

         When Roxas turned around, he saw Sora holding his jacket.

         „I don’t want you to leave.“

         There was something in Sora’s eyes that caught Roxas’ attention. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he decided to sit on the edge of Sora’s bed.

         „Someone needs to get rid of the alcohol,“ Roxas said, gently taking Sora’s hand off of his jacket.

         „If you go now, will you, _hic_ , come back?“ Sora asked.

         Roxas hesitated. He wanted to spend some more time with his friends, but… This was _Sora_.

         The blonde didn’t think Sora was talking seriously, yet it made his cheeks turn light red.

         „Okay.“

         „Do you promise?“

         „Sora, you’re a mess,“ Roxas smiled, ruffling the other boy’s hair a bit.

         „The hottest mess you’ve ever, _hic_ , seen,“ Sora mumbled, to which Roxas laughed heartily.

         „I promise I’ll come back, so stay here and wait for me,“ Roxas caressed Sora’s cheek and got up.

         Roxas’ heart was beating as if he just ran a marathon race. There was no way he had feelings for Sora. There was no-

          _„The hottest mess you’ve ever seen.“_

         „Fuck, fuck, fuck,“ Roxas kept mumbling until he reached the Audience Chamber.

         Loud music could already be heard from far away, but when the blonde stepped in the room, he was almost blown away.

         As quickly as he could, he reached the table where he found Sora earlier. Only a huge bowl of punch was there, so Roxas assumed that was what Sora drank.

         Carrying such a bowl away would be suspicious though. Roxas needed to come up with a plan as quickly as possible.

         With a corner of his eye, he noticed Xion looking around as if she was trying to find someone.

         It wasn’t hard to figure out who she was looking for.

         Roxas panicked for a second, he didn’t even know why.

         He quickly grabbed the bowl of punch and hid it under the table-cloth. Good thing it was long enough to reach the ground. That much for getting rid of the alcohol.

         Now he had to leave the room without being spotted. He didn’t feel like explaining what happened.

         Hiding behind the pillars, he had successfully reached the door and sneaked out of the room, making sure he had closed the door.

         Roxas was just about to head back to Sora’s room when someone pinned him to the wall and pressed their lips on his.

         The blonde was too shocked to try to free himself.

         However, as soon as he recognized who the attacker was, he didn’t even want to try. Somehow, this felt right. Roxas found it pleasant. He enjoyed it.

         With a red face, he gently pushed the other away.

         „I believe I told you to wait in your room.“

         „But Roxas! I forgot to tell you something very important,“ Sora whined and slid down the wall.

         „Oh yeah? What is it that it couldn’t wait until I got back to you?“ Roxas sat next to the drunk boy.

         Sora leaned his head on Roxas’ shoulder and closed his eyes.

         „Sora?“

         The music went louder as someone opened the door to the chamber.

         „Roxas? What the hell are you doing here? Xion and I have been looking for you.“

         It was Axel.

         Roxas knew his face was still red and he didn’t want his friend to see it, but it was too late.

         „Uh, I was talking to Sora, but he fell asleep here.“

         Roxas wasn’t lying. He just didn’t say the whole truth.

         „You look like you need a hand,“ Axel chuckled, pointing at the sleeping boy.

         „If you would…“ Roxas’ mouth curved into a smile.

         „Of course,“ Axel stepped closer and lifted Sora up, releasing the blonde from the weight of Sora’s body.

         Roxas stood up and followed the redhead who was already on his way to Sora’s room.

         „By the way,“ Axel turned around with a smirk on his face, „nice blush.“


End file.
